This is a competing renewal application for the Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (RDCC) at Washington University. The overall goal of the RDCC is to enhance multidisciplinary study of the rheumatic diseases. To achieve these goals, the following Specific Aims are proposed: 1) Support ongoing funded research; 2) Facilitate direct study of rheumatic disease models; 3) Enhance interest in the rheumatic diseases; 4) Expedite translational research in the rheumatic diseases (a new Specific Aim); and 5) Foster development of junior faculty. To address these Specific Aims, an Administrative Core is proposed to provide leadership, management, and infrastructure. An Enrichment Program is proposed consisting of outside speaker support, and a Pilot and Feasibility (P/F) Program in which projects by junior faculty are supported. Two research cores are proposed. A Genetics Core will consist of a Transgenic and Knockout Mouse Facility, a Speed Congenics Facility, and a new Human Genomics and Bioinformatics Facility. A Protein Core will consist of a Hybridoma Center, and a Protein Production and Purification Facility. Over the current funding period, these cores have demonstrated productivity and are testing new protocols that are now ready for use by RDCC investigators. All core facilities propose to test additional services that will be added in the future. Thus, the RDCC will provide not only a means to enhance ongoing research but also is organized in a manner to facilitate the efforts of investigators in their study of rheumatic diseases.